Dung Beetle
Dung beetles are beetles that feed partly or exclusively on dung. A dung beetle can bury dung 250 times heavier than itself in one night. Many dung beetles, known as rollers, roll dung into round balls, which are used as a food source or breeding chambers. Others, known as tunnelers, bury the dung wherever they find it. A third group, the dwellers, neither roll nor burrow: they simply live in manure. They are often attracted by the dung collected by burrowing owls. Apart from Antarctica, they are found on all continents and can grow up to 3 cm long and 2 cm wide. Dung beetles also live in many habitats, including desert, farmland, forest, and grasslands. All the species belong to the superfamily Scarabaeoidea; most of them to the subfamilies Scarabaeinae and Aphodiinae of the family Scarabaeidae. As most species of Scarabaeinae feed exclusively on feces, that subfamily is often dubbed true dung beetles. There are dung-feeding beetles which belong to other families, such as the Geotrupidae. The Scarabaeinae alone comprises more than 5,000 species. Roles * It played Zeo Zord II in Animal Rangers Zeo Gallery Normal TLG S1 E8 0252.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Scarab_Beetle.png Dung Beetle Dossier.png|''Scarabidae gigas'' 04_50_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg IMG bf bug.jpeg Stanley australian animals.png Star_meets_Dung_Beetle.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) The magical quest starring mickey mouse beetle with mandibles.png lionking2019-animationscreencaps.com-8629 (1).jpg Books IMG 3789.JPG 64538286-D2AA-4B95-A130-359ABEC60145.jpeg E7B4D782-2565-487A-867E-84EC6A5ABBC3.jpeg 3B7FAF08-7CFF-4E3B-AD84-FD23F58E0520.jpeg D136FCE3-2153-4E99-91E6-52269E608E7D.jpeg 9DEE0043-4165-410F-8F19-F6E7A1E5BBFD.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (1).jpeg BD0AECD6-F80C-4486-BB35-A6D8B4D3F5B0.jpeg FD2EA27F-4C47-4379-89A2-B83C451B1175.jpeg 88488131-A8D2-4240-AA69-0157B39E3105.jpeg 48B3F07B-294C-4220-96A0-AED3099182AA.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 48440059-98BC-472C-BDE9-403C678BE9CC.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg BE233106-8211-5B24-C978-195AAF5BDD63.jpeg 65A15862-FD3C-400C-9930-B40FF402F94B.jpeg 76B26973-AE4D-511D-0041-C51AA513A05C.jpeg B7CC7CEB-CE4F-46FC-980A-3DA966182595.jpeg 2FD0D411-0539-4AED-96FA-68CA9FC7F80F.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Insects Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Creepy Crawlies (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Bugs A-Z Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Bug Dictionary Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Gross Out Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Thumbelina Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Oscar's Oasis Animals Category:Walking With Dinosaurs: A Natural History Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Gross as a Snot Otter Animals Category:Minuscule Animals